


月光故事集【兔赤only】

by CakeForCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeForCat/pseuds/CakeForCat
Summary: 中世纪怪奇物语：猫头鹰木兔 & 猫咪赤苇（有图嗷）
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	月光故事集【兔赤only】

最末一根铜柱上，蜡烛燃出一朵火苗。在一排颤抖的烛光中，完成仪式的年轻修女低着头，转身走进月影斑驳的长廊，很快消失在尽头的黑暗里。不一会儿，敲钟的声音响起，懒洋洋地撞了十一下。每一下都被呼啸的寒风吹散了，只剩稀薄的余音弥漫进街道里。这个偏远小镇没有宏伟的教堂和高耸的塔楼，只有这座老旧的修道院。斑白石墙堆砌出的三层楼，被一片低矮平房环绕，在暗夜里静默地立着。

钟声散干净的时候，修道院顶层屋檐的边缘探出一个脑袋。是一只小黑猫。他有时会从这里俯瞰夜幕下的小镇，窥探一扇扇光亮的窗户，为了打发时间。他漫无目的地扫视一圈，然后盯住了不远处一户人家的窗户。一只大白猫正扒着窗沿往外看，爪子顺着木头窗棂往上伸，毛茸茸的肚皮刚要贴着窗玻璃，突然被金发的小主人双手从后面抱住，就这样消失在了窗口。

可怜的家伙。黑猫想着，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。还是寄居在修道院好，无需做谁的“宠物”，没有“主人”管他，也能不愁食物。况且，这里可发生着很多“有趣”的事情。

正想着，他突然被一双手从背后抱住，只听到一句带着坏笑的嘟哝：“捉住你了，嘿嘿。”

话音未落，黑猫周身冒起一阵黑雾，倏忽间便走出一个高挑的少年，墨黑的卷发，湛蓝的眼睛散着冷冰冰的光，深色长袍遮盖了全身。

“你吓到我了！”黑发少年声音里压着怒意，却听起来像一句娇嗔。

刚刚从背后捉住他的那人嗤笑一声，抹了一把被风吹乱的银发，扭头钻进出入阁楼的窄门。他背上那双白色的翅膀灵巧地一缩，没有一根羽毛蹭到布满生锈铁钉的门框。黑发少年紧紧尾随他，从阁楼翻进了修道院的贮藏室。这里是黑猫——还有一些其他动物——引以为豪的藏身之所，也被昨天来到的某位不速之客称为“豪华餐厅”。

=====

就在昨天，黑猫正趴在顶楼打发时间，一只巨大的猫头鹰跌跌撞撞地落在了他旁边。黑猫见过不少猫头鹰，毕竟这里——这个小镇的制高点——向来都是各种鸟类的驿站。眼前这个家伙看起来像飞了三天三夜一样疲倦，银白夹杂着灰黑羽毛的双翅有气无力地耷拉着。黑猫警惕地打量他，他也战战兢兢地回望，一双滚圆的金色眼睛闪烁着猛禽特有的凶光。

他们都知道规矩：谁先来的，就是谁的地盘。

黑猫和猫头鹰僵持着，炯炯有神的两双眼睛在寒风中锁着彼此。良久，猫头鹰闭了眼睛，翅膀扑腾了一阵，走出一个健硕的银发男人。他在黑猫面前跪下，喘着气说：“我只要在这里停留一晚上。清晨就离开。”

黑猫继续盯着他，用眼睛问道，“凭什么？”

银发男人的嘴唇在打颤，赤裸的上身因为体力透支而发抖。“我从南边来，途经了不少谷仓和钟楼，可都不许我停留。要过冬了，他们的食物也有限，你知道的……所以，求求你。就一晚。”

于是黑猫就带他穿过了出入阁楼的窄门。他不吝啬食物，是因为这里的老鼠源源不断，从地下室到钟楼无处不在。至于原因——

“简直，简直是——豪华餐厅！！” 银发男人看着眼前的景象——黑黢黢的木头地板上，有一群互相踩踏着，恨不得堆起来、滚成球的老鼠幼崽——像看到一桌盛宴的流浪汉，不敢相信自己的运气。他二话不说，变回了猛禽模样，扑了上去。

——至于原因。在猫头鹰饱餐一顿之后，变成少年模样的黑猫躺在稻草堆上，懒洋洋地说：“今天这里刚埋葬了死人。老鼠们都出来了。”

吃饱了的猫头鹰也恢复了男人模样，坐在黑暗里，眯起眼睛试图看清说话的人。

“‘死神的信使’吗。还真没说错啊。”黑猫幽幽地说，一边站起来。一席黑袍把他融在暗影中，只有泛着寒光的蓝眼睛闪烁着。

“嘿，教会给我那么多坏名头，就当这顿饭是补偿吧。” 银发男人恢复了精神，“我要进去看看。”

“看什么？”

“看有没有适合我住的地方。”

“你是什么意思？”

“我们啊，不筑巢，我们只要有离地面很高、又能歇脚的地方，就行了。”银发男人的语气里是按耐不住的期待。“喂，带带路吧？”

“等等。你说你只待一晚。”黑猫警惕地质问。

“教会给我那么多坏名头……再多给我些补偿也不过分啊。”猫头鹰眯起眼睛，挑衅地看向那团阴影，他猜黑猫此时正非常不爽地皱起眉头。

突然，一个破门而入的声音打断了他们：“赤苇！今晚这里要让给我哦~ 守夜的小修女很可爱呢，所以——诶？这是谁啊？”

突然出现的男人手里拿着一盏油灯，惊讶地看着翅膀微张的家伙——而银发男人无视了闯入者，此时正聚精会神地盯着被油灯的光照亮的“赤苇”。嘿，猫咪果然皱着眉头呢。

赤苇烦躁地动了动头上硕大的黑色猫耳朵，“我知道了。“又指着银发男人说，”这只猫头鹰，明天就离开，今晚借宿一下。”说着便往门外走去。银发男人不动声色地扬了扬嘴角，起身跟了上来，路过拿着油灯的家伙时，拍了拍他肩膀，低声说：“嘿，我是木兔，以后多多指教。” 

一头雾水的男人拿着油灯，看着两人的身影消失在黑暗中，耸了耸肩。

  
  


=====

  
  


赤苇闷头往前走。他不明白木兔为什么这么好运。他是说，这只猫头鹰不仅在精疲力竭的时候恰好停到了修道院的阁楼，恰好遇到了让老鼠倾巢出动的下葬日子，恰好因为那只蛇的闯入而计划得逞并且顺理成章让自己带他参观修道院……想到这，赤苇的耳朵愤怒地抖了两下。

在修道院的厅廊里东张西望的木兔，晃着翅膀，大摇大摆地跟着赤苇后面，一边若无其事地点评：“虽然很破旧，但是高度还不错，我看那头的横梁就很合适，而且还有三角形的支顶遮风避雨，很理想啊——”

赤苇越听越气，“幸好之前他们都没收留你，不然——”

”不然就轮不到你收留我了？” 木兔拖着声音玩味地说。

本来急急向前走着的赤苇突然转身，面对木兔站着，攥紧拳头，“不然会被你欺负！！”

木兔愣了一下，噗嗤一声笑出来。嘿，小猫咪原来还是个孩子啊。“你是在说，我没有报答你的好意吗？”木兔逗他，“那我给你唱个歌怎么样？想听吗？”

赤苇一脸嫌弃，”一点都不想听。人们都说，那是邪恶的召唤，你们的歌声简直…简直丑陋！”

木兔听了，深吸一口气。“我说啊，丑陋的事情，为什么不用丑陋的声音歌唱呢？”

月光透过廊柱洒了一地，木兔抬头看向月亮。“我上次歇脚的教堂，神父将诱拐的儿童关在地下室虐待窒息。上上次停留的谷仓里，寡妇彻夜痛哭，她的丈夫被教会凌迟致死。我猜，刚刚那个破门而入的男人，应该是条蛇吧？我看到他脖子上的鳞片了。今晚被他抓去玩弄的修女，几个时辰之后，会和今日下葬的人没有区别吧？”

木兔转过头，目光落到另一侧的祭台，一排齐整的烛火微微晃动。“你不会以为，这里是什么圣洁之地吧。”

赤苇歪着头想了想，“我不在乎。但我知道了，猫头鹰果然是死神的信使，邪恶的召唤。”

木兔微微眯起眼睛，向前靠近赤苇，轻声说，“邪恶的召唤…吗？” 

“啊！”赤苇还没反应过来，已经被木兔一个上前的箭步紧紧捁住，他感到一只大手伸进了自己的袍子，小腹传来一阵温热。

木兔带着笑意抚摸赤苇因惊诧而僵硬的身躯。当手绕着腰从小腹滑到腰窝时，赤苇的耳朵和尾巴笔直地立了起来。“好敏感啊。” 比赤苇高处半个脑袋的男人蹭着他的耳朵呢喃道。

“…？！” 又是让赤苇来不及反应的速度，木兔一把将他的黑袍掀到了腰处。赤裸的下体在月光下一览无余，修长健美的双腿，颜色略深的麦色皮肤。木兔屈膝跪下，伸出舌头，轻舔上赤苇的阴茎。环抱着赤苇的双手从上身滑落到股间，一手扣着光滑紧致的臀瓣，一手捉住毛茸茸的黑色尾巴揉捏。

赤苇的快感一瞬间被撩拨起来，看着胯下舔弄自己的木兔，情不自禁地发出一串奶声奶气的哼哼。自己也不是没有玩弄过，但是第一次被舌头这样毫不客气地刺激，他不知所措，只好本能地紧夹大腿根，配合着木兔手掌的指引前后晃动着臀部，双手紧紧抓着木兔的头发，把自己的挺立一下一下地送进木兔滚烫的口腔。木兔那双金色的眸子一直向上盯着赤苇的脸，盯得他不由自主地扯着嗓子大口喘气，喉咙发出性感的呜咽。

“嗯~~ 你们…啊~…太邪恶了！哈…” 赤苇别过头，看着摇曳的蜡烛，感到自己也在融化。

”猫咪不是会一点点地将食物活活玩弄死吗。” 木兔换成舔弄赤苇的大腿根，一边把手顺着臀缝滑向赤苇的后穴，伸进去一根指头，漫不经心地开口，“赤苇真是美丽……” 

一股难以言喻的甜美灌进赤苇的心脏，他胡乱摆动的长尾巴一下勾上了木兔的脖子。

”……又残忍呢。“木兔慢悠悠地说。

“你们猫头鹰…嗯~…只会…啊~…带来不幸和…和…啊~！…瘟疫…嗯啊~！！！” 在感受到手指撬开肠壁深处的一刹那，赤苇几乎失去意识地达到了高潮的顶点，猛地抽动了一下，一股温热的乳白液体射在木兔胸膛。他终于放松了，下体一阵舒爽，耳朵和尾巴软软绵绵地耷拉下来，倒进木兔怀里。闻着一股腥臊的味道，赤苇迷迷糊糊地想，这就是人们说的升天般的快乐吗？

不远处，一滴滚烫的蜡液沿着烛台，滑落到桌面一本破旧的经书上。


End file.
